


Apple of My Eye

by MantisandtheMoonDragon



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, Gen, Human/Monster Romance, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-Linear Narrative, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Post-Canon, Rule Breaking, Sexual Content, Some Plot, Updated Title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27002587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantisandtheMoonDragon/pseuds/MantisandtheMoonDragon
Summary: Ryuk drops the Death Note as a desperate attempt at getting away from a new, but very familiar, shinigami and you're the one to pick it up. Total Crack.
Relationships: Ryuk (Death Note)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 148





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuk/Reader for all the lovely weirdos out there like me. There's some story, but honestly I'm taking the plunge and practically writing PW/oP for myself because I can't quite find what I'm looking for elsewhere. I'm aware it's self-indulgent and probably OOC to an uncomfy level for many, but this is the hill I'm willing to die on.

You’d first made actual contact with him - him, not the notebook - when you’d happily presented him with an oversized apple as soon as you got home one night. Just another night after thankless work and last minute groceries. Your fingers had brushed his, and it didn’t even seem to cross your mind to recoil. 

He’d dug his claws into the flesh of the fruit, suddenly very aware of his own existence and how you were comfortable with it. And the frenzy that started in his sternum was so uncomfortable that it took time to eat the entire apple as he normally would. 

It had been awkward in the days following. He’d kept away from you, as much as he could given the status of the notebook, and had presumed that some distance would solve that terrible twisting in his gut. 

Your inexplicable sadness following this, because maybe you weren’t Light Yagami but you were certainly observant enough to detect subtle changes, just made him  _ feel more _ . 

Ryuk had almost asked if you wanted him gone; if you wanted to give your notebook up and forget his existence entirely. Maybe then, you could both part ways and he would never have to see your soft eyes light up in recognition and he’d never have to question why he was so affected by your touch. 

The very realization couldn’t be good, not for you and especially not for him. He knew exactly what this could lead to, and the usual confidence in his own callousness and cravenness was actually in question.

But he didn’t. 

Instead, Ryuk felt like the ground had given out beneath his feet without warning. He stayed, floundering, unable to withstand your depression any longer when he used the excuse of finding your missing highlighter and shoved it into your hands. His expression showed nothing, but your shy gratitude made the guilt that had ensnared his senses mutate. 

Regardless, things went back to normal. Normal: including the occasional touches as you passed him things or clambered over to show him something. Somewhere along the line, he had wordlessly agreed to allow you so close. And then to lay hands on him for meaningless things - comparing the sizes of your hands, tracing the ashen features of his face and inviting him to do the same with the scars on your arms and knees, holding him close and burying your face in the feathers crested over his shoulders. 

He hated it. He loved it. Ryuk craved your warmth, grew irritated and restless without creeping toward the side of your bed and letting you grasp his hand for comfort. It was deeply frightening but also so natural given his addiction to forbidden fruit. 

And how fascinating you were, to find solace in death itself. How lonely could anyone be to return his feelings and yearn for his presence as well? 

* * *

It was another day, nothing to anticipate. The demonic creature had circled the apartment’s exterior to stretch his wings, to feel the wind in his feathers and the oncoming rain. But when he returned, Ryuk found you sitting in your chair, devouring your phone screen with wide, unblinking eyes. 

It was silent, save for the muffled sound of his chains clinking and boots against the hardwood floor. In an instant, the death god was crouching down to look with you. The notification on the screen was bold and bright, begun with the name of a celebrity criminal. 

You still weren’t blinking when he faced you, and while he knew immediately what had happened, the reality didn’t quite set in until a minute later. 

You had been so afraid to even look at the notebook once you’d first met him. Seen him looming over your chair like a sleep paralysis monster with a never-ending grin. 

“You wrote a name…” He trailed off. You shuddered, and Ryuk saw the notebook in the nook of the chair cushion beside your thigh. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” You said, nodding. 

  
  



	2. 2.

Like with most things, Ryuk had no idea how you’d convinced him to do this. 

It was bizarre - more so than your insistence that he savored the apples you bought, which were naturally so small that one could hardly fill him up. 

“You’ll be happier if you slow down.” You’d beamed at him, though you were still stacking them into the bowl on your dining table, emptying the bag entirely for his convenience. “You’ll appreciate them more, and they’ll last longer.” 

You have never forced him to do anything - not with blatant demands, anyway. Still, for the rest of that day, Ryuk had found himself staring at his apples hesitantly before stuffing them into his maw. 

One of those unique things he’d learned about you was how convincing you could be with just your words. Case in point: he was indulging you in your strange experiments with a mere scratching of his head. 

“So, is this how you wanna die?” His commonplace grin had stretched wider as you laughed.

You were lying on the carpet, completely at ease and with eyes half-closed and a serene little smile on your face. Your fingers stroked through his hair, pace slow as your chest rising and falling beneath him. The stillness, the discomfort from before, when he’d first rested his body on top of yours, had eased for the most part. 

Once it had become apparent that he wasn’t going to crush your small, fragile self with just his weight, his mind had flitted elsewhere. To the garish rug, that you insisted on having even when it was a pain in the ass to vacuum, where it ended and the hardwood floor began. There was dust and crumbs beneath your chair from where he faced, and tears in the upholstery - the death note was resting atop the seat of it, now in use but still infrequently. And though you, small and soft, were hardly a force to be reckoned with, Ryuk went in and out of a trance solely because of the rhythm of your heart and your lungs. Steady, strong and calm like wings beating against the clouds. 

“Huh?” His head lifted somewhat. Not enough to be out of range of your fingers, still curled around jet black tufts. 

“I asked if your wings ache?” You repeated. “Do you feel them even when they’ve disappeared into your back?” 

Ryuk grunted. “I know they’re there. Don’t need to see ‘em all the time.” 

“Do they hurt?” 

The shinigami stayed in place for a moment, hearing your question in his head and yet not able to process the meaning behind them. In this case, it was less of him being not that bright and more at being stumped that you would ask at all. What did it matter? 

He laid his head back down, back to looking beneath the furniture from within the crook of your neck. “Sometimes.” 

You hummed, and Ryuk could almost hear the gears turning in your pretty little head. It was with some annoyance that he noticed your hand not returning to its previous task. He couldn’t call what you’d been doing  _ petting him _ , but your stroking had been nice. 

Your body wriggled, twitched a little restlessly. “Do you want to pull them out?” 

It was silent. 

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” What a common phrase that had become. You were either so uncertain of your words or your shyness exceeded rationality. Either way, it made Ryuk huff. 

To “grow” his wings out again was reflexive - the sound of extra limbs sprouting from his back, like the grinding of bones together, made you freeze. But it was the languid way in which his scapulars rose and stretched into true feathered wings had you gasping, and he couldn’t help but chuckle. Humans were truly silly creatures, and you were no exception while he flexed his impressive wingspan carelessly. 

The laughter had shaken your frame, but it died down as your fingers skimmed down from his shoulder and across his back, down to the base of one wing. You tentatively brushed against the end of its coracoid and followed the bend of it to the wing’s humerus, gently feeling the marginal coverts that overlay the bone like raven feathers. 

He didn’t need to breathe, but Ryuk held his breath. His spine was painfully stiff as the discomfort from the very beginning of this request came back tenfold. In the back of his mind, the god noted that no one had ever touched his wings other than himself. 

You were so delicate, not so much grabbing and holding the appendage as you were ghosting over the area closest to his vertebral column. No more than a curious touch, but his entire body was rapt with tingling and that terrible, maddening feeling of an itch inside his chest. 

He was unable to hold in a shiver, which made you draw away, hand pulled back and resting lightly on his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” 

Without thinking, Ryuk reached back to grasp your hand and pull it down, back to the slope of his wing and between his feathers. He placed you there, burying your fingers in the coverts with purpose. “Quit sayin’ that.” 

Silence was so boring on paper, but as you gradually returned to stroking the fringes of his feathers and his hair, he felt the air change. There were things being said that needed no verbal confirmation. And he could feel you smile against his shoulder. 


	3. 3.

He was lying on his side on the couch, head propped up by one hand. The furniture you could afford was small and if he stretched out to his full size, Ryuk would’ve hung off both ends by a generous amount. It was far better than constantly laying on the ground, and that stupid rug, though. 

The god reached out with one lanky arm, poking at the coffee table in front until he got a good grasp of the remote and began channel-surfing. The door to your bedroom creaking open made his ears perk. 

“You’re gonna come out?” He twitched, but otherwise remained at rest. Your footfalls sounded against the dingy floor as you moved behind him. 

“I would never keep a mirror in my bedroom.” You puffed away a few strands of errant hair as you marched over to the bathroom and turned on the light. You squinted, half to brace against the harsh light and half to keep from actually looking at your reflection. 

“You think the first thing I wanna see in the morning is myself?” You asked incredulously. 

It had the intended effect of making your shinigami laugh, and you took a second to smile at your accomplishment. 

“Better’n seein’ me hangin’ over you, I’ll bet.” He called from the other side of the room. 

“I hate this. I hate clothes.” Not a fact at all. You’d garnered a renewed interest in fashion back in school. You’d also been thinking about clothing a lot more since your new companion had “appeared” and never left your side. His image was a constant in your mind, regardless of the rules of possession. 

No one quite looked like Ryuk, no one ordinary anyway. But then when you looked at horror-themed art and monsters from folklore, it stuck out to you that nothing _dressed_ like him, either. 

Which was a damn shame, to be honest. You’d have never expected the grim reaper to be dressed like a goth punk from the 1980s, with leather and chains and shiny jewelry. That didn’t mean it wasn’t a fascinating idea.

Fascinating enough to push you into spending the weekend looking for new things to wear, a particular theme in mind. It made you nervous, but it was easy to engage Ryuk when you reminded him that the mall had a Gamestop as well as boring clothes. 

Now, you sighed. “This was such a waste of time. Why did I even do this?” 

Lifting himself up by the back of the couch, Ryuk peered over the edge of the side. Nothing on TV, never was anything on TV. 

Still, he was already regretting getting up from his previous position, as the light from your bathroom was too much in the otherwise dim apartment. 

He opened his mouth, ready to tell you to quit whining, to put this off until tomorrow in broad daylight. But he stopped short. 

You were in front of the mirror, leaning on the countertop and over the sink with a worried expression on your face. With your back turned to the shinigami, however, he was quick to divert his gaze from your face to your backside. 

It wasn’t as if Ryuk had never seen you in a dress before, but nothing you ever worse was quite so… short. Not like this. The length of the skirt was just shy of your mid-thigh; if you were to lean over any further, he’d be able to see your panties no problem. 

Regardless of your attempts at modesty - often changing behind your bedroom door or in the bathroom after demanding he wait outside - Ryuk had seen your undergarments. You could get careless; messy. Laundry was sometimes strewn on the floor, and when you got up in the morning, he almost always caught a glimpse of your underwear before you pulled on your pajama bottoms. 

“The blankets are warm enough by themselves, don’t need pants.” You’d said once, so easily embarrassed. 

This was different, though. You were too distracted to be on the defensive. Instead, you leaned forward even further, adjusting the front of your all-black outfit and revealing more of your soft skin. No trousers or leggings covered your legs, leaving you bare and showing how shapely you were. 

There were white and green stripes briefly visible, hugging your bottom beneath the skirt before you straightened up. 

You’d finally noticed him gawking, and your face went flush. 

You turned around, still gripping the counter with one hand to keep steady. “It’s not the worst thing you’ve ever seen, is it?” 

He’d had enough time to shift his pointed gaze from your rear up to your face. But the pout on your lips at his continued silence made Ryuk draw in a ragged breath. He rose from his seat and stretched a leg over the sofa like it was nothing, before looming closer to get a closer look at you. 

With your head craned back, looking up from your lashes at him expectantly and giving him a look at the extra little things you’d done. Your lips were glossy and your eyelids were the color of ash, and there was blood rising beneath your cheeks to emphasize it all. There was a little chain around your neck, basic and silver but complimenting how shiny you’d become.

He reached for you. His claws touched the hem of your dress, dipping beneath ever so slightly so that he could feel the warmth radiating from you. He hadn’t eaten for hours, but Ryuk swallowed a mouthful of saliva as if he was holding back. 

“Ngh.” Was his eloquent reply. 

You blinked up at him, head cocking to the side in confusion. It looked so genuine, but it couldn’t possibly be. You were acting, joking - you _had_ to be fucking with him. 

His personal shyness wasn’t a secret by any means. By all the punishments known to his kind, he’d had such a hard time getting used to just being touched by you. Now you were here, looking sweet enough to eat. 

The rumbling in Ryuk’s chest took time to build up into a laugh, like the starting of an engine or revving of a motor. It startled you into jumping back, away from his frame as it began to shake. 

“You’re a real riot, kid.” His cackling was hollow. 

But any falseness or dry sarcasm escaped you as you scoffed at him, fully offended. “Oh, I’m glad this is hilarious to you, too.” 

Ryuk stopped eventually, and mimicked your prior head tilting. “Aww, come on. Don’t do that.” 

“Do what?” You grumbled, looking away. 

As with his reaching for you from before, the spindly fingers that came to tip your face toward him again did not startle you so much as confuse you. You could feel his nails resting under your jaw carefully, even as you were focused on his eyes, far redder than you’d ever seen them before. 

They were glowing as he stared at you.

“Don’t pretend to be shy, lookin’ like that.” Ryuk’s natural hunch seemed to accentuate, so close as he leaned down toward you that you could feel his words more than hear them.

He was so close, more to reiterate the irritation he felt at your attempts to remain like a deer in headlights. Ryuk couldn’t pinpoint his annoyance exactly - was it your joking that crossed the line or how pathetic you were, still pretending innocence. Or was it the frustration of seeing you now and knowing that you very well were so insecure that you couldn’t fathom being desired at all, by anyone? Or _any_ _thing,_ in his case?

Your lashes fluttered. “Ok… I’ll go change, then.” 

You pulled away, awkwardly side-stepping the god of death. You headed back to your room, but not without noticing that Ryuk wasn’t following you. 

He stood in the same spot, watching as you shut the door behind you. 


	4. 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

_ You were a nice enough person.  _

_ Ryuk didn’t really care that much about you being nice or not, however. His last charge hadn’t been the most polite or considerate human, even though he’d been in the presence of a literal god.  _

_ Ryuk had taken offense to some of the things that Light had said to him in the past, but nothing the egotistical boy had done had ever angered the god. Light had been fascinating, but he wasn’t worth getting upset over. Ryuk’s pruney skin was thicker than that, and the shinigami kept on haunting the kid for about 7 years, give or take.  _

_ If anything, after watching you for a couple days, Ryuk had gotten close to reconsidering letting you keep the notebook. Which was a first for him - shinigami weren’t really supposed to directly influence users of the death note. You were just so mousy from a glance, and he’d acknowledged that breaking any more rules wasn’t going to matter when he had to return home. Ryuk was going to be punished either way.  _

_ Of that, he was very certain.  _

_ But there was just one little hitch that kept him contemplative, if one could call it that. When he’d ripped the death note from Calikarcha and tossed it to the human world, Ryuk had dove after it with unexpected urgency. He’d watched it land on the Earth and be claimed by it, before anyone had seen its appearance.  _

_ It had taken a while for the book to be found, but oddly it was a passing waif that hesitated before picking it up.  _

_ Ryuk had taken one look at you and your lifespan, and reached the conclusion that you were suicidal. You looked fragile and exhausted, your eyes distant and clouded even though you were visibly young. The sun had already set and any light left had been waning as you walked alone toward downtown, despite not having any way to defend yourself. You were also due to die in a few days.  _

__

_ That was before you’d laid hands on the death note. Before Ryuk saw something that he’d never seen in his lifetime, something that made him do a double-take before writing you off completely.  _

_ Your lifespan had increased as soon as you decided to take his notebook.  _

* * *

A year alone was nothing for a nigh-immortal being. In the shinigami realm, nothing ever changed, therefore the measure of time was considered obsolete insofar as their own lives. 

Ryuk felt uneasy, thinking over the fact that he hadn’t even been following you for a year, and yet he’d been remembering times and dates like they were significant. If they meant something to you, then suddenly they were worth recollection.

You were still fragile and cute, like the day he’d found you. Yet, there were little improvements here and there that he could see. Your skin was healthier, the circles beneath your eyes were fading, and you were sound asleep at that very moment. Ryuk had made the observation within the first two months of possessing you that you were a troubled sleeper. You’d often thrashed in your bed, to the point where it was annoying for a long time. 

The problem was only a memory, now. 

As was the issue of your sickness, and your fear. You’d gained back the weight you lost in the beginning, and the color in your cheeks. You were objectively older than before, after several federal holidays and a birthday -- but you looked younger. 

The blank walls of your bedroom were cluttered with colorful posters and a collage of drawings were tacked onto the dartboard, the same one that you had told him was useless once. He was no artist, but he’d contributed his part with a few optical illusions that you gushed over until he felt lighter than air. 

Little pots of easy-upkeep plants sat on your window sill, both still alive even after three weeks in your midst. Below that, the built-in heater that you’d begged your landlord to fix was making itself useful, as was appropriate. The shelves were dusted on a weekly basis, and you’d reorganized your bookshelf the day before yesterday. Ryuk had helped of course, scanning the covers and making you point out how childish it was that he based his interest on the pictures and not what was inside with a laugh. 

Then you’d shouted at him for tossing them over his shoulder recklessly, just to piss you off. None of your swats did a thing to him, but he loved that you even tried.

Your meekness extended mainly to other humans. People disregarded you easily, and Ryuk considered it a  _ crime _ . He could repeat some of your most memorable phrases in his head, and laughed until he was hoarse. You said some stupid shit, yet you were thoughtful, worrying for others when they didn’t earn it. Soft as your skin, but you were sharp in your way. Brilliant in a way he had never thought of before. 

He allowed himself to feel proud of you for those things. 

You were a tease. Infuriating while you played innocent, but gave him a knowing look that only made the flurry of sensations in his lower stomach worse. He’d hidden the worst of it from you, but your hands started skimming below the neck. You made something like blood pump through his ancient veins, from his head to his toes. It was enough of a problem that he had moments on the roof out of sheer desperation, imagining you inviting him into your bed. 

Recently, he’d gotten it into his head that maybe you felt the same way. It would’ve been funny were it not frustrating. 

There were also things you didn’t tell him, and it irked Ryuk more than he’d like to admit. He couldn’t pinpoint when that particular part of you became less interesting and more concerning. You were closed-lipped about certain skin abrasions, certain moments in your life that he’d not been there for, and any mention of your family would oft put you into a trance. He hated those moments, wishing he could simply open up your skull and pick the information right out of your brain

At least your lifespan wasn’t changing. 

Ryuk had floated down to the floor, hunched over your bedside. He could count the days since he’d started doing this, and was only a little self-conscious at this point. The scant trees bearing leaves outside your apartment had changed colors, and the nights were getting longer than the days. Little reminders that it was too late. 

Too late for a lot of things. 

* * *

Ryuk gazed at your peaceful expression, smooth and untroubled. The god of death brushed the hair out of your face, curling it over the side of your head and behind your ear.

He dragged his talons away from your temple when you sighed, opening your eyes slowly and blinking at him. The recognition was second-nature now, and you no longer regarded him fearfully. He was an anchor for you, for though he could disappear from your sight, Ryuk never dared. 

The look in your eyes made his stomach drop. You were so… _happy_. Happy to see him. You lit up with adoration, and a tug-o-war between feeling heated and feeling appreciation forced him to fidget. 

“Voyeurism is frowned upon in most societies.” You needled. “Probably against the law in most.” 

He leaned forward intently. “Hyuk hyuk, what’re you gonna do about it?” 

“The penalty is death.” You yawned, bringing his hand over to your chest and letting him touch the bare skin below your collarbone. 

Your pulse slowed against his knuckles, and your natural warmth began seeping into his fingers. 

Soon, you were drifting off again.

“I’ll kill you in the morning.” You promised. 

  
  



	5. 4.5

_ You trembled, but not from the rain still slicked over your skin.  _

_ You’d come home drenched, hopping inside the foyer and up two flights of stairs to your apartment with keys already held out in shaking hands. The trek from work to home had been arduous and you were cold and tired, heartbeat just now coming down from walking alone at night.  _

_ But when the door closed behind you and you leaned down to peel off your soaked shoes, you froze. In the corner of your eye, you could see slivers of yellow and red in the far corner of your living room. You weren’t safe after all.  _

_ Behind your ribs, your heart seemed to stop altogether as the presence looked at you from above.  _

_ “Sorry.” A gravelly voice came from the darkness, not sounding sorry at all. His words came like a ripple, or better yet a riptide; oscillating with his deep, throaty laughter. “- Thought I’d just let myself in.”  _

_ “You don’t mind, do you?”  _

* * *

“Hey.” 

Your shoulders instinctively rose up to your ears, feeling goosebumps beginning to take over your skin. 

Playing it off as a stretching exercise, you leaned back and put your weight on the heels of your basic black flats. The bakery floor may have looked shiny, but you were certain that you didn’t have to worry about falling with how sticky it actually was. 

You exhaled with relief, pressure alleviated from the blisters reforming on your toes for a moment of mercy. 

“Don’t ignore me.” 

Your coworker was in the backroom, stacking boxes in an otherwise unkempt pantry of pastry ingredients. Above you, the built-in speaker that played music from your supervisor’s computer in the back office filled up the silence of a currently empty store. The songs from a Top 40 station went in and out of your consciousness, most of them bad and bland. 

But they provided some cover. “Quit it. You know I can’t talk to you here.” 

Ryuk snorted, having planted himself on the floor behind the register. He peered up from the counter, claws tapping playfully on its surface while his yellow eyes locked on you. 

“Yeah, not when there ‘re people around.” He muttered. “But ain’t nobody around right now.”

Despite half-hiding from view, you could see the shinigami’s blue lips stretch upward as he grinned up at you. You sighed. 

It was Tuesday, and predictably there hadn’t been that many customers coming round for cake and tarts. Your workplace offered coffee too, but there were multiple shops along the cobbled streets offering the same thing and a few particulars with better publicity and further outreach. 

“Well,” You spoke softly. “What do you want?” 

“Tell me where we’re going this weekend.” 

There was a rattling sound that came from the stockroom, and it muffled the laughter bubbling from your lips. “Oh my god, you’re still on that?” 

The gray-blue grin shifted, and you could imagine Ryuk hiding a pout just out of your sight. 

You waited as movement caught your eye, and you straightened up to stand on your feet as a woman paused in front of the storefront window. Tufts of her dark hair poked out from beneath the thick woolen scarf around her neck and the heavy designer overcoat wrapped around her shoulders, like straw sticking up from a scarecrow. Her eyes scanned the display cases from outside, ignorant of the smile you plastered on while being watched. 

Ryuk was still sitting on the ground, looking at you, but his presence went unchecked. Any stranger on the street would never be able to see the literal god in their little shop, not unless they came in contact with the death note that you always remembered to leave at home. 

“You made it sound so interesting.” Ryuk followed, despite you being unable to answer. “But then you never actually told me what we’re doing.” 

The woman walked away after another moment, reaching into her oversized purse and grabbing her lit up phone. It made you sigh again, this time in relief. 

Shinigami or no, you were always mollified when someone decided against coming into the shop. It could get boring, sure, but you preferred to be paid to just stand there than to potentially come in contact with busybodies and demanding folk, descriptions that fit that lady to a T. 

“I mean, technically  _ we _ aren’t doing anything.” You turned your nose up at Ryuk teasingly. “I’m the one who got invited, so I’m really the only one that has to be in the know.” 

Ryuk pulled himself up off the floor and hunched over you, easily overshadowing your much smaller figure. “That’s not fair.” 

You smiled at him, only partially confident until he made your insides squirm. 

“But you want me to go with you.” He teased back, bopping your nose with one black talon. “You want me with you wherever you go.” 

Instantly, you stuck your tongue out at the demonic entity, snatching up his finger as he continued to tap, tap, tap on your nose just as he’d done with the countertop. “Nuh-uh.” 

“Yuh-huh.” He mimicked. 

Your hand wrapped around his finger without you thinking, and you didn’t let go as you shook your head vehemently, sliding down to rest your fingers on his knuckles. The two of you were practically holding hands, though his dwarfed yours by a wide margin. 

“Nuh-uh. Obviously, you’re coming with me because you have to.” You retorted. “I don’t really get to decide.” 

Your eyebrow raised at Ryuk’s light snickering. It was a lot softer than his usual hacking laughter. “Bullshit.” 

You opened your mouth to retaliate, but stopped short, in part due to confusion. On the other side of the room, a loud thump was heard before your coworker John came out of the storeroom, dragging his feet behind him. 

  
  


“What’s up?” He nodded to your hand after a cursory glance. 

Ryuk’s hand tightened around yours until you had to bite back a sound of surprise, at that and the rumbling that came from him upon being interrupted. It was unusual as, though Ryuk never invested much interest in any of the people you worked with, he was at least genial where John was concerned. 

With a tug, you retracted your hand and smiled warmly. 

“Just, uh, waving at somebody.” You said. “Waving back, anyway. People are way too friendly, sometimes.” 

You moved out of the way to let John get behind you, and watched as he discarded wrappers and tape with a laugh laced in hysteria. “I’d rather they were too friendly than if they were assholes.” 

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Your eyes narrowed. “I think you’re not considering the full spectrum of ‘too friendly’ like I am.” 

“Well, okay, I mean that’s different.” John grimaced. “Tourists and old ladies with no teeth aren’t that bad compared to that.” 

“What? No, the old ladies with no teeth are exactly the ones I’m talking about.” You smirked, eyes rolling up to the ceiling where Ryuk stood, this time hanging upside down. “They’re the real fiends, with their… loose gums… How dare they.” 

It made you warm as both John and Ryuk chuckled at your silliness. 

* * *

Out the door and into the crowded streets you went, immediately jamming earbuds into your ears and staring down at your phone. “Finally.” 

You merely looked at the screen, not really doing anything but swiping through multiple apps as Ryuk floated beside you. 

“What now?” He asked, head tilting from one side to the other, cracking his neck though you couldn’t hear a thing. 

You hummed, starting to walk down the street. “Home. My feet are killing me.” 

“Aww,” He had risen higher to avoid the crowd, but you could still hear him as if he were speaking right into your ear. “That’s all?” 

“Well, I don’t get paid until Friday, so anything extra automatically costs too much.” You reasoned. “Even if I did have the money though, it would still be better to use over the weekend.” 

“Wait! Yeah!” Ryuk exclaimed. “You still haven’t told me what we’re doing!” 

You smirked, standing a little taller as you crossed the street onto another block. Honestly, you weren’t that ecstatic about having plans. If you thought too much about what was essentially going out of your comfort zone come Friday, you would definitely second-guess going at all. 

That would only lead to another malaise of self-loathing, which would most definitely lead you to becoming helpless and spiralling into another soul-crushing depression. 

“Are you listening to me? Helloooo?” Ryuk’s voice surfaced in your mind, registering a little later than it should’ve. “Hey, don’t ignore me. We’re not at your work anymore, you can’t pretend I don’t exist anymore!” 

The fog around your brain was clearing, but not completely. 

“I never ignore you because I want to.” You said monotonously. 

Ahead of you was the entrance to the rail station, and you hoped that you’d be able to catch a train without too long of a wait. You weren’t the most patient person on the planet, not after a work day. And in your experience, you often found yourself in the midst of something questionable or creepy while waiting for too long at any stop. 

A cursory look around you showed that you’d made it to the tunnel entrance following a lunch rush. There were fewer people this uphill, cramming into the station to head home, with the sun still shining for another hour or two. 

“I keep forgetting that the sun sets at like 4 P.M. now” You mused aloud. “I swear I’ll never get used to it, no matter how old I get.” 

The lack of a response made you halt, pivoting around to see Ryuk a few feet behind you. Obviously, he’d noticed the lack of people around them and had been freed to meet the ground again, but your head tilted in confusion as he stood back and stared at you. 

“... What?” Your brow furrowed. The persistent quiet apart from a few cars passing by and the flicker of street lights coming on unnerved you. “What’s wrong?” 

“Come on.” Awkwardly you simpered, offering a gloved hand to your companion. He looked at your hand, but otherwise didn’t move. Inexplicably you thought back to a few hours prior, when the death god had insisted on trapping your hand in his and not letting it go, not even when John came back to the front. 

“What? Are you mad at me or something?” You asked. Your foot began tapping on asphalt, and your blisters screamed. “Because I haven’t told you what we’re doing?” 

“Huh?” 

You blinked as Ryuk shifted in place, sounding distant. His eyes flitted from your hand back to your face, bright and dazed. “What? Oh. Uh, yeah.”

“If I wanted to, I could write your name down for keeping secrets from me.” He cleared his throat. “Better spit it out.” 

Weariness following the weight lifted off your shoulders at the obvious bravado in his tone (because you had no idea what Ryuk was like when he was actually mad), you cracked a smile. 

“It’s not the big deal you’re making it out to be. When I tell you, you’ll think it’s stupid.” Your racing heart began to slow, respite increasing as Ryuk took to following you again. 

  
  



	6. 5.

Your friend was beaming, up until she looked down and saw your glossy shoes. You crossed your arms as May’s face fell, not at all ready for the obvious browbeating. 

“You’re wearing those?” She asked. Her brow was knitted as she stepped forward, whirling around to face you again once you’d closed the door behind them. 

“If I actually do dance, I don’t want to break my ankle trying.” You pointed at May warningly. “And I don’t want to come home and have to soak bloody feet in the tub before bed.” 

“It’s not gonna get that bad!” Your friend said. 

She scoffed at you while making herself cozy, promptly slumping onto your sofa and pulling her bag out to rummage. You felt a stab of hurt at her dismissiveness, but instantly berated yourself. You were way too sensitive; May didn’t mean to make you feel bad. 

Ryuk was standing idly in the background, staring from the dining room table. He hadn’t said much since you’d come out of your room, not that he could unless you wanted May to think you were (way) too far gone. It didn’t phase you as your stomach was twisting unrelentingly. 

You felt sick. That was despite knowing that going out to a public place tonight, with a friend, wasn’t the dire crisis you’d been making it out to be. Going out wasn’t exactly your style - but neither was turning down your friend when they asked you for anything. 

You knew, deep, deep down, that your inability to say ‘no’ was a real problem, but May was one of your only friends. She was outgoing and chatty, and she actually acted her age instead of like a recluse. Her vibrance made you feel light-hearted, able to set aside weighty thoughts and behave like nothing mattered. 

* * *

It was a solid hour and a half before May had run off into the crowd and left you sitting in a booth. 

May had left her drink unattended, but you didn’t feel too bad about offering it up. Your friend was already buzzing by the time they’d gotten in, and while the drinks were scammer-worthy expensive, you knew that May would hardly miss this one. 

“Try this!” You said, sliding your back up the booth to gain some height with May’s discarded drink in your hand. 

The martini glass floated out of your grasp as you watched Ryuk eye the liquid inside, unceremoniously dumping it into his maw. 

“Eugh.” Ryuk grunted, some of the liquid leaking out of his wide mouth and dribbling down his face. 

“What?” You shouted over the music. “You don’t like it? It’s apple-flavored!” 

Ryuk’s nose scrunched in an empathetic look of disgust, and you failed to cover your laughter as you took the glass he’d held out at arms length. “Nothing about that tastes like an apple.” 

You matched his melodrama with a pout of your own. 

“Aww, come on! You’re being so picky.” You traded the near-empty glass for your own, still full and sloshing as you gave him a half-ass toast. “It's good! You just have no taste.”

Ryuk’s golden eyes gleamed as they rested upon your open, ruddy face. He didn’t say anything more, just laughed. The sound sent a pleasant shiver crawling down your spine, while you likened it to the crackling that came when lightning struck the earth. 

You smiled, feeling lightheaded with the alcohol and the fondness amix in your system. Perhaps he was the stuff of nightmares to most people, but to you, Ryuk had become a friend. And although you were unsure of whether or not you could consider your feelings reciprocated, just the thought made you happy. 

You drank in his appearance. The multicolored lights bounced off the various silver bobbles that hung off his suit. His belt in particular caught the pinks and greens from above, and you studied it. It was a pretty badass belt, but it was also a practical utility even for a god of death. It was the only thing holding up his pants and loincloth as, unlike his upper body, there didn’t appear to be any stitchings between them and his skin. 

He could probably take them off. 

The smile on your face slowly disappeared when said thought didn’t go away immediately. Heat bloomed beneath your cheeks, and you ducked your head to stare down at the grimy table, imagination lost to far off, inappropriate places. That regular queasy sensation of considering something taboo was still there, in your brain, but the wild atmosphere laid the excitement on thick and the sense diminished. 

You looked away, back out into the crowd of people, all of them completely unaware of your conundrum - as was your otherworldly companion perched overhead. There were couples in your field of vision, including May and some guy. Everything was cast in darkness down here, but you could make out the sight of your friend throwing caution to the wind and grinding on him. 

Without the barrier of clothing, you were sure that May and Whateverhisnamewas wouldn’t have any trouble getting right down to it in the middle of the dancefloor. 

Eyes glazing over, your attention leapt to the heat growing in your belly. The past few weeks had given you more insight into the way the shinigami felt about you. You could be wrong, of course, but you were sure that if you asked, Ryuk would definitely take his pants off for you. 

You brought a hand up to your mouth, pretending to prop yourself up by the chin to hide the gasp that escaped from your lips, even with the music drowning everything out. 

The alcohol was slowly working its way through your system, you finally reassured yourself, and that was likely what was causing these intrusive thoughts. Maybe this was the strange but necessary way in which your brain was telling you that you’d hit your limit. 

Pushing away the glass, with its malty-green liquid all out of fizz, you started to slide out of the booth and address Ryuk once more. 

“Hey, I’m gonna tell May we’re going.” You called. 

You rolled your eyes as Ryuk leaned down, hand cupping over one ear as he made a show of not being able to understand you over the noise. You thoughtlessly swatted at his leg, inhibitions temporarily abandoned. 

Ryuk looked at you. “Done for the night?” 

Had you been sober, you might’ve questioned why he wasn’t throwing a fit over not staying longer. It hadn’t been _too_ long, and often if you were too quick to jump at going home, your deathly partner would whine about how un-fun you were. That had to be especially applicable after you’d withheld the information about this weekend excursion -- Ryuk had vocalized how fascinating he found the idea once it finally escaped your lips… But he’d been quiet as soon as May arrived and hadn’t said more than a few words at a time since. 

You hiccuped. “Just gotta say bye.” 

Ryuk’s orbish eyes flashed as he looked off to the side, probably to help you find your way in the crowd, and you were momentarily preoccupied by whether or not you should ask May to leave with you. You doubted she would, but who knows? You didn’t want to leave her in a terrible situation if she was trapped --

With a startled yelp, you tripped on your way out of the booth, not accounting for the lift that you’d had to jump onto beforehand just to get into this ridiculous seating arrangement. You fell forward, sensible shoes scuffling the edge of the raised platform and one of your hands banging the underside of the table while you tried to grab onto whatever you could. 

Tough luck, but even with Ryuk cackling in your ear, you registered one of his large, taloned hand instinctively snatching you by your arm. 

Your eyes narrowed as you concentrated on having your feet planted firmly on the ground floor, and at the sudden dual set of voices confusing your already impaired senses. 

Your shinigami was saying your name - or had started to - when another male voice rendered him silent. 

“You good?” Suddenly there was a man beside you, arm outstretched and making you squeak as he used it to press you to him. He was either under the impression that you needed the support, or wanted to give you the impression that you needed it. 

It didn’t matter. All that mattered was that he was much too close, and Ryuk’s grip on your arm had disappeared. 

* * *

_“You sure do like looking at the human world, don’t you?”_

_The shinigami had his back turned to Armonia Justin whole kneeling down on the ground made of sand and dust. The name above his head rippled, but he was otherwise unresponsive._

_“I suppose that makes sense.” Justin continued. “I don’t remember being as new as you. I’m not even sure if Shinigami can be considered young… but I’m sure that if I were young, the humans would distract me as well.”_

_Silence followed his words. It wasn’t much of an attempt at conversation, but then Justin didn’t care too much if he was entertaining their newest member or not. It was, in fact, a little annoying to put up with this arrogant shinigami and his bold refusal to integrate into their realm._

_But then, the King had seemed so gleeful at the idea of this new guy. He’d laughed as though enjoying an inside joke while putting the body together._

_Armonia Justin sat as he always did, perched on a golden throne. He was no king himself, but there was some truth to being of a more divine position in his case. He knew more than a lot of the others of his kind did._

_A breeze blew by, rolling stagnant air about. “I’m not looking at the world.”_

_“Huh?” Justin asked._

_“I’m not looking at the world.” The name above the Shinigami - Helios - rippled again as his tone changed to one of irritation._

_“No? What else would you be doing while looking into that pool, then?” Justin snapped back._

_“Searching.” Helios shrugged his shoulders beneath the overcoat he’d been bequeathed. “I heard that another death note was dropped into the human world.”_

_Justin paused, then began snickering. “Aha, yes, that did happen. I’m surprised you weren’t there to watch the show. I believe the death god who ‘dropped’ it was of interest to you at one point?”_

_“Are you trying to help him find it?”_

_It actually startled Armonia Justin when Helios snorted. He sounded as arrogant as ever, but some wounds had been scratched and the posture of the newborn tightened considerably._

_“Like I would ever help Ryuk.” Helios shook his head. “No, no. I want to see who picked it up.”_


	7. 5.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit: Additional passage added to previous chapter!
> 
> Welp... Here you go. Thank you for everyone reading and reviewing this weirdness! I will respond to your comments ASAP! Just been a little down lately, that's all. 
> 
> Warning: Paranoia over potential sexual coercion, and some good old fashioned, unconscious possessiveness. 

You’d assured Ryuk that you’d be leaving. You were going home, and the shinigami had been internally thankful.

This was a loud, obnoxious place to be - not nearly as fun as he’d anticipated despite it being a raw change of pace from the normal routine. Until you’d fallen, and the pounding music and mindless chattering mixed with bodies swaying and knocking into each other dulled into an almost ignorable din.

You had touched other people since he’d known you. You had touched and been touched before Ryuk had become aware of your existence, and certainly some of those touches had not been as innocent as hand-holding.

But this man, this stranger - his name burning itself into Ryuk’s brain - was holding your hand.

Your hand. In his hand.

Ryuk couldn’t look away.

Inexplicably, Ryuk was stricken by the feeling of detachment, as if his existence had been completely forgotten. His tether to you felt like it’d been cut but, instead of floating away, Ryuk was sinking under the weight of your ignorance.

His own hand was straying toward the death note on his belt as you were led deeper into the crowd by another guy.

Ryuk felt rather than assumed control of his red pupils tracking from your hand to where you had stopped to find your bratty friend. It was you, she, someone else and he. This stranger. There were words being exchanged (shouted), but he wasn’t listening…

The texture of the notebook’s cover was under the pads of his fingers, and he was, for a second, irritated at how cold and lifeless it was. It wasn’t what he wanted.

_Yes, I’d seen her many times from the shinigami realm, and then…_

Ryuk started, momentarily caught so off-guard that his expression contorted into a truly human-like look of confusion. With a look down, Ryuk saw that the harness keeping his notebook at his waist was undone.

When did that happen?

Slowly, after redoing the clasp that kept his book bound, Ryuk’s arm lowered as he resumed a neutral stance behind you. A minute must have gone by, and yet he found himself surprised that you were still in this dinghy club, still talking to your airheaded friend.

* * *

Your skin was prickling, the hair on the back of your neck and on your arms raising as you felt a hand on the small of your back.

May had waggled her perfectly-sculpted eyebrows at you as soon as she was coherent enough to realize that you were there, and that you’d managed to snag somebody as she’d done. The woman had given you a lecherous smile, highlighted by the neon lipstick that framed her teeth, and you’d only rolled your eyes. Now, however, you looked to the side and saw that your hand had been dropped as the guy - Ben something or other - decided to have his fingers splay just above your behind.

_Friendly._

You were uncomfortable as the recognizable sensation of heat pooling in the basin of your hips started.

“Have a good night for me, okay?” May reached out with an unsteady hand and tapped your arm. Her exaggerated expressions were making your cheeks flush and you waved her away, shifting from foot to foot as you gifted her with an exasperated smile.

She was fine. You could go.

You needed to. You couldn’t handle being conscious of your heightened libido while also feeling as if cold needles were poking into your flesh.

“Exit is this way.” Ben had a charming voice, and bright eyes that looked at you genially. The weight of his hand on your backside followed you on your way out, and before you knew it, the chill from outside banished your conflicting senses.

You hadn’t forgotten, but when you turned to fully face Ben, you almost gasped at Ryuk. The god’s gangly, otherworldly form towered over Ben, engulfing him in complete shadow.

It took everything in you not to stare openly for too long, though Ryuk's eyes were brilliant in the lack of proper lighting. You could recall moments where the specter of death had given you looks like that, ones that were glowing, intense, and even touched by wonder. 

“So…” Ben took a step toward you, smiling. “Did you wanna go back to my place?”

His brazen forwardness made you blink rapidly, and let out a startled little laugh. It shouldn’t have shocked you when you’d already had spontaneous one-night stands before.

“Oh, wow,” You laughed again, placatingly. “That’s fast.”

Your human counterpart shrugged, smiling crookedly. It was a nice smile, unassuming and sweet. He seemed harmless enough, even sincere.

“I like you.” He smiled.

 _Damn it._ You willed your immediate blush away.

“I…” You rubbed one arm bashfully. “I’m sorry. I don’t think I’m up for that tonight.”

Ben’s face fell, as one would expect, and yet you felt your heartbeat pick up at the same time. You felt that familiar, unsettling churning in your stomach that came whenever you told someone ‘no’, and although you reminded yourself that that was your right, there was also that same, familiar fear. This man was bigger than you.

He’d done something nice for you, and hadn’t hesitated to lay hands on you as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

With a fleeting look at the shinigami still waiting on you, you saw Ryuk’s gaze center on the young man that had yet to respond to you. You laid a hand on your queasy stomach, as if to settle the agitation growing.

His nostrils flared, but eventually the man offered you another tight smile. “That’s ok.”

“Can I give you my number?”

* * *

Above you, Ryuk’s shoulders slumped. That feeling of being a mere observer returned, compounded with a wrench in his hallowed chest as you allowed the man to enter his phone number into your contacts.


	8. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's murder time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Murder mention, mental health issues and poor coping skills, a little Kira bashing (I'm sorry) and OOCness probably. 
> 
> I really appreciate everyone reading and leaving reviews! You're all really awesome and I appreciate each and every one of you!!! <3

“Do you like the rain, Ryuk?” 

It wasn’t often that you caught Ryuk in the middle of thinking, but as he turned toward you and you caught sight of his peculiar eyes coming back into focus, you realized you’d done just that. 

The shinigami looked at you for a long moment, and you wondered what had changed. Ryuk was always watching. His purpose was largely to observe the world for lives to end, and you knew as much after being connected to him for so long. Even so, you had noticed a difference in the way he looked at you, specifically. 

He stared at you in a way you couldn’t explain, though it affected you greatly. Stares that shone with intelligence, scrutiny… possessiveness. The kind that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up and that made you very aware of the heat of your own blood circulating beneath your skin. 

“I do.” You couldn’t wait for an answer. “Everything gets a little quieter when it rains.” 

Leaning against the kitchen countertop, mindful of the sink that you’d just emptied, you looked out of the tiny window into the dreary world outside. There wasn’t much to see, as everything was muddled dark and grey, but raindrops pebbled on the window panes for you to follow with your eyes. 

You inhaled with a little effort, taking time to fill your lungs as though you were finally able to breathe upon having something heavy lifted off your shoulders. “Makes me miss home, though.” 

You could feel as well as hear the shift when Ryuk perked up. “Home?” 

“Yeah. Well, where I grew up at least.” You replied. “We didn’t live in the city, and there were woods behind the house.” 

Before you could prepare yourself mentally, you felt a solid weight against your back. Emaciated as he looked, Ryuk’s presence was substantial, and he could be incredibly stealthy if he so desired. Sometimes it made you nervous, but you took advantage of it then and leaned back, pulling gangly arms to wrap around you (in spite of Ryuk’s latent stinginess). Your head rested at the lower end of where Ryuk’s ribs were, and you could feel them faintly through his clothes. 

And his skin. You reminded yourself that he had skin beneath the black leather. It was grey, too firm and unnaturally cold - or so you imagined. 

(You really needed to stop thinking about Ryuk without his clothes on. It was becoming a habit.)

“It could be so quiet that you could hear the wind through the trees.” You shivered involuntarily, and were held tighter for it. 

(It didn’t help your offending habit that you felt more content in the arms of this creature than you had in the last decade of your life.)

“You don’t talk about when you were a kid much.” The intonation in Ryuk’s voice was curious, but you moreso felt the way it reverberated through him against your spine. 

You shrugged. “I don’t like to think about it, honestly.” 

Thinking about it at that moment was merely part of the chain reaction that came after you’d written down someone’s name. You cycled between forced indifference and a crushing sense of despair whenever you killed; it was a vicious way of thinking that you’d suffered from since childhood. One where you always failed to be what your family needed you to be. 

You supposed your behavior was pitiful with respect to anyone else who’d come across a death note. Or warlords and kings that could command thousands to murder, not giving it a second thought because they didn’t have to be the one taking another’s life. It was melodramatic of you to fuss so, when all it took to kill somebody on your end was the stroke of a pen. 

You were pitiful to Ryuk, certainly. This was what he lived for, and another little part of you feared that you weren’t putting in enough effort to make him stay. 

“Why?” 

You were pulled from your train of thought and while annoyed, you couldn’t help but snort. 

“It doesn’t matter.” You said morosely. 

Ryuk shuffled around you, but didn’t make a move to let you go. Instead, he continued to surprise you. “Yeah it does.” 

Ryuk was looking down at you when you made the effort to look up at him, craning your neck until you were pushing back into his chest. You blinked at him and the way his lower lip stuck out in something close to a pout. 

“If it makes you sad, it matters.” He said guilelessly. 

A lump formed in your throat, but before you could give in and cry - your heart seized with  _ pure love _ for this spectre that was meant to bring misery and misfortune into your life - you smiled. 

“I’ll tell you, but…” You cleared your throat, not quite able to produce anything other than a bubbling laugh. “Only if you tell me something in return.” 

* * *

Ryuk lay with his overlong legs splayed well over the arm of the couch while he kept his head in your lap. He’d seen people like this, not just from the world below but in tv dramas and movies where the characters were meant to be in love. 

He blamed opening his big mouth and enthralling you with the story of his previous stint on earth on this. And that you had happily begun to comb through his hair after he’d started. 

Truth be told, Ryuk had been uncharacteristically reserved about when he’d been following Kira. Others of his kind had been interested, but he’d kept many of the details to himself as if his trip were personal. There was no rational reason for him to not tell, but Ryuk had once supposed in his isolation from the others that a bit of human behavior had rubbed off on him after all that time spent among them. 

Regardless, Ryuk felt the need to tell you everything if you asked him to. 

“He sounds like a rotten person.” 

“Eh?” Ryuk made a noise of confusion. 

As it turned out, you had certainly heard of Kira, mass murderer extraordinaire, although his time had come when you were still in grade school. Ryuk’s former charge had been many things while alive, but even in death he’d continued to score accolades. Your knowledge of Kira came from world history class. Before that, you’d been a child left unsupervised in front of a news broadcast with the number of human lives lost right before your eyes. 

Scary. Incomprehensible. 

“People talked about Kira when I was young.” You explained, “Mostly adults, teachers… they’d try to keep it from kids, but there were some that tried to bully you by threatening that Kira would kill your family.” 

Ryuk laughed at that, but you could only manage a faint smile. 

It was definitely silly, and yet. 

You chewed at your lower lip. “When I was little, Kira was like an entity, or some kind of force. Like God. That’s how everyone made him out to be, but...” 

“It was just a human all along.” You murmured, staring off into the middle-distance. “A kid.” 

“Does that upset you?” Ryuk tilted his head, keen on the softness of your stomach against him. The use of the word ‘ordinary’ certainly threw him for a loop, as he hadn’t considered Kira (Light) to be ordinary compared to any other human. 

Except for maybe you, yourself. 

“I don’t know.” You replied, meeting his yellow eyes. “I feel a little hypocritical judging him when I just killed somebody an hour ago.” 

Ryuk couldn’t see his own expression, but however he looked after that blunt bit of insightfulness had you burst into a fit of delirious giggles. It was contagious enough to join in with, though he was further thrown for a loop when you hunkered down and hugged him to you.

“Did you care about him?” You asked abruptly with your cheek resting against the shinigami’s forehead. “Do you miss him?” 

“No.” Ryuk supplied truthfully. He said so rather quickly, but it was the scent of you and the feeling of your hair draped over his face that took up all his attention. “The fun was over.” 

You chuffed. “Now you’re having fun with me instead, right?” 

The god took his opening, wrapping his arms around you of his own volition and pulled you down close, until he could feel your warm breath against his neck. His claws bit into the fabric of your shirt as he squeezed you to him. 

“Right.” 

There was no resistance from you, only a minor bit of maneuvering to stay comfortable in his embrace. Ryuk was internally thankful for it, as it eliminated that fear that he’d been under for days now, wherein he felt like you might disappear if he took his eyes off you even once. You were here,  _ with him _ , and not some stupid human man that you barely knew, and he could relax for the first time in what felt like forever. 

“And we’re gonna have even more fun together, right?” 

“Right.” Ryuk grunted. “Er - !” 

Ryuk froze at the sensation of your lips gliding over his clavicle, all while your body shifted until you were seated firmly over his pelvis. 

When you rose to look down at him, your smirk embodied pure mischief. “Right.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started posting these on my tumblr side-blog and never gave this 'story' a title. If you have a suggestion, lemme know! Thanks for reading, comments are under moderation in case anyone comes to question my sanity.


End file.
